


Time And Again

by Furimmer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Доктор не любит и никогда не любил меня. Я не лгу.</p><p>This is a companion piece to 2015’s Christmas Special, “The Husbands of River Song”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time And Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637220) by [orlofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlofthesky/pseuds/orlofthesky). 



Они никогда ещё так сильно не ошибались. В любом промежутке пространства и времени ни он ни она так сильно не ошиблись ни в одном из своих перерождений. 

_— Доктор не любит и никогда не любил меня. Я не лгу._

А казалось, что он почти научился её понимать. Но сейчас он становится раздражительным, нахмуренным, сердитым, ворчливым и чертовски вспыльчивым. Это становится уже привычкой с тех пор, как он регенерировал в новое тело, но не может остановить себя, потому что у него тоже есть предел, и сейчас он знает её как никогда хорошо.

Переполненная дерзостью, она никогда не знала сомнений, поэтому они всегда предполагали, что она знала всё с самого начала. Имея дело с шаткой-ваткой временной-швременной фиговиной, действительно можно запутаться… но он знал. Знал ещё со времён Библиотеки, когда он ещё даже не знал её. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему он не заметил, что он всегда молчал об этом. Не говоря уж о том, что он (радостный и болтливый, как все люди в таком состоянии) возможно, чувствовал, как следует поступать.

И теперь он чувствует сильнейшую острую боль внутри и растущее мерзкое чувство стыда. Ну ладно… Он должен был догадаться, он сам напросился. И в печали и в радости. Не то, чтобы он просто заявился к её дверям с новой причёской и новым костюмом (и новым лицом, она просто не берёт это во внимание, чёрт возьми, она правда должна была подумать об этом!), или что-то вроде того. Но сейчас это происходит, вдруг и всё сразу. А он так долго не смеялся, и теперь-то он понимает, как сильно по ней скучал. 

_— Вы — женщина, которая любит Доктора._

Да, так и есть.

Она — это упругие кудри и сияющие, дикие глаза, красивая, завуалированная тайна и сильный дух, беспечные саркастичные ответы и ироничный ум, гордячка и дерзкая кокетка, опасная самодовольная улыбка и отлично вооружённая хитрость, безжалостная и мрачная решительность, воспоминания о давно минувших счастливых днях (минувших ли?), очаровательная грубая сила тысячи суперновых и горькое чувство полного отчаяния, что её окружает. И она его.

Она — его жена — всё, что ему нужно и всё, что он когда-либо желал.

Она — женщина, которую любит Доктор.

Да, это всё она.

_Это так, я никогда и не отрицала. Но кто сказал, что это взаимно? Он Доктор, он не влюбляется в людей. И если вы считаете его человеком столь мелким и обыденным, то даже и близко не представляете, с кем связались._

Она смотрит на него… смотрит прямо сквозь него. И он думает, что это должно убить его, но нет, он всё ещё жив. Она разбивала его сердца. Медленно, а теперь одним ударом. Не то, что он когда-либо признает это, но всё же.

Его сердце ёкнуло, когда она раскрыла своё лицо на Мендоракс Деллора. От её голоса закружилась голова, только от одного её вида слезились воспалённые глаза. У него так кружилась голова, что он просто забыл о самой важной вещи, произошедшей после их последней встречи — его новое тело. Возможно, она намеренно прикидывалась глупой, как ему казалось, или, может, пыталась провести его… или нет. Определённо, нет.

Он же дал ей так много подсказок, таких забавных и трогательных. Он же подбросил так много воспоминаний и глупых шуток, которые были только между ними, ожидая пока до неё дойдёт, и он, наконец, сможет щёлкнуть её по носу и обнять. И с каждым мгновением в нём росла уверенность вместе с болью.

Она не видит его.

_— Два сердца, дурацкий прикид, такого не пропустишь. Ну же, сканируйте весь парсек. Нет его здесь. Бог знает, где его носит, но, клянусь вам, он делает то, что взбрело ему в голову, и плевать он на меня хотел! И я с этим смирилась._

И с каждым её словом он сильнее сжимал зубы, как будто это было единственным, что могло удержать его сейчас. Его глаза потемнели, а дыхание сбилось. Доктор не мог поверить, что он сейчас слышит, и более того, он не мог поверить, что она верит в то, о чём говорит. Она же всегда была великолепной лгуньей, и он всегда это знал. Он знал все её хитрости и браваду так же хорошо, как и её способности к лжи и мошенничеству: он был свидетелем её уловок, он наблюдал за её увёртками и чарами, её блефом, как она выпутывалась из самых невозможных ситуаций. И это было великолепное зрелище. Доктор не склонен верить каким-то технологиям безумного инопланетного тирана, но сканер подтверждает, что она действительно говорит правду. Он просто отказывается принимать её версию правды. В конце концов, у него тоже есть предел.

Очевидно, гнев затуманил её взгляд, потому что с болью в голосе продолжает опровергать утверждения Флемминга. И с каждым её опровержением, с каждым её словом решительность Доктора растёт, так же как и его страх. Неважно, как сильно он хочет доказать ей, что она неправа, а он хочет очень сильно, но сейчас дело не только в нём и Ривер, больше нет. Сейчас ему срочно нужен план, и самое главное, чтобы Ривер была рядом. А там уже будет время для подавленных эмоций, признаний в любви и семейных глупостей.

Он задерживает дыхание так долго, как только может, ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы прервать её. Он пока не смеет прикоснуться к ней, осторожно приближаясь, и пытается добиться её внимания, он любит её достаточно давно, чтобы понять, когда будет подходящий момент.

_— Любить Доктора — все равно что любить звезды. Разве кто-то ждет, что закат солнца ответит взаимностью?_

На самом деле, да, ответит, и неважно, как отчаянно она отрицает это, качая головой. Она так красива, когда злится, всегда была такой. Он не может перестать смотреть на неё, оторваться от изгиба её губ. Он помнит это чувство, когда её губы касались его. Он никогда так не жаждал и не скучал по этим прикосновениям так сильно, как сейчас. 

_— И если уж я окажусь в опасности, скажу я вам, Доктор не настолько глуп и сентиментален, и уж точно не настолько в меня влюблен, чтобы оказаться здесь, рядом со мной!_

И вдруг она сбивается. Ривер Сонг — единственный человек, который понимает всё и вся сразу, кто встречает любое раздражение с равным ему раздражением, и остаётся равнодушной даже будучи изумлённой, это всё она. Она не дрогнет, не позволит её маске упасть, ничто не сможет её удивить. 

Она хмурится, а его взгляд становится мягче, когда она, скептически наклонив голову, внимательно рассматривает его. Её губы трясутся, а рот раскрыт от изумления, и на её лице изображено абсолютное смятение, пока она пытается перевести дыхание. Он может всё, даже слышать все её мысли сейчас.

Триумфальная усмешка настоящего безумца озаряет его лицо, он хищно шевелит бровями, а она, наконец, может вдохнуть. Когда он открывает рот, чтобы сказать ей всё, Доктор понимает, что эмоции лишили его голоса, все те подавленные чувства к ней, что были с самого начала. Его голос не более, чем шёпот, наполненный лаской, любовью и обожанием.  
Он всё ещё пытается сохранить спокойствие, глядя на неё, наблюдающую за тем, как разваливается на части это место, а вместе с ним и её мир.

_— Привет, Сладкая!_

Они никогда так сильно не заблуждались: и он и она, когда представляли свои новые встречи. Воображение предпочитает сбегать, в то время, когда истинная любовь лжёт.

_— Цыц! Мамочка и папочка заняты._

Гордость поднимается внутри него вместе со странным чувством, которому он даже не может дать название. Это… знание другого человека. Это… безопасность и, он полагает, доверие; постоянство, которое он не знал до того, как она самодовольно заявилась в его жизнь, как давно это было. Чувство, что ты снова со своей женой смело расцветаете, чтобы спасти галактику или убить диктатора, или разрешить таинственную загадку, или пнуть под зад пришельцев, или даже просто тратить время собственных жизней, чтобы просто вместе слоняться по Вселенной, полностью осознавая, что пойдёт за ней куда угодно, даже если она об этом не знает. Он всё ещё целует её до умопомрачения, но так гораздо лучше, от её поцелуев никогда не бывает скучно.

_— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Нет, неправда._

Лёгкая печаль в голосе, лёгкая печаль в воздухе. Это Мелодия Поющих Башен, их Долго и Счастливо. Они никогда так сильно не ошибались, полагая, что одной ночи, даже равной двадцати четырём годам, будет достаточно.


End file.
